A user may manage a contact list and an electronic task list. The contact list may include the names, numbers, and/or addresses of one or more contacts. The task list may be used to remind the user of or list tasks that need to be completed. Tasks in the task list are performed or completed at a task location. A contact may be at or near the task location.